Returning Spirit
by Dark0592
Summary: Five years have passed and Chihiro is 16. Her parents died in a car accident the night of her birthday and she changes, becomes colder and more withdrawn. In four months, she is recovered in full. Two more and she can't stand her world anymore, so she decides to go back to the spirit world. But that world has changed. It's darker and more dangerous. Fem Haku Sen shipping involved


Her head was pounding and she was sore all around. There was a strange beeping noise that synchronized with the pounding of her head. She remembered that yesterday was her Sixteenth birthday, and her parents had taken her out drinking to celebrate. As she remembered that, she deduced that the pounding of her head was a hangover. She opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the sterile white of the ceiling.

Her eyes widened as they adjusted and found a hospital room accommodating her. The strange beeping was a heart monitor. Another memory rushed to the front of her mind as she saw all of this. Her parents were driving home and she had nearly thrown up in the back seat. When they looked back at her to chuckle at her self inflicted misery, a semi had come out of nowhere.

"Good to see you are awake, miss Chihiro." She heard a voice say as the sound of a door being opened rang through the room. Chihiro looked up and saw a nurse looking at a clipboard.

"It says here you received major breaks in your left arm and leg, a minor concussion and a minor laceration across half of your face." The nurse continued,

"Are my parents alright?" Chihiro asked, or rather tried to ask. All that came out was an incoherent jumble of sounds.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse said. Chihiro took a deep breath and blinked a few times. Before she spoke, she realized her right eye was covered in white bandages.

"Are... my parents alright?" She asked, this time understandably. She nearly sobbed when the woman's face fell.

"The full force of that semi was pointed right at the front of the car... It's actually a miracle you came out with such minor injuries... They were killed instantly." The nurse said sadly. Chihiro's brain shut down then. The nurse almost dropped her clipboard when she saw the girl's reaction. Her eyes went blank and full, as if she had died.

"I'll be back soon for a checkup, and a bit later with something to eat."

One month had passed since the accident, and Chihiro was able to resume school. She had just moved into her own apartment before the accident so she had a place to stay, yet her first night home had been terrible. She couldn't sleep.

Now, standing in front of the High School gates, she steeled herself for the stares and the questions and she quickly hobbled forward on crutches. Her arm had healed well enough and was in a brace, yet her leg could only sustain her weight for a few seconds at the most.

The gash on her face had healed into a scar that started at her right brow, traced it down until it met the bridge of her nose, curved back down into the right cheek bone and continued down into a jagged line down her jawline.

"Alright class, I've got some good news today!" A teacher said to her class. "We've got an old friend returning today." She continued as Chihiro entered the room. They all gaped at her.

"Ch-Chihiro? I didn't think they would let anyone out still in your condition..." The teacher said.

"I'm fine." Chihiro said lowly and proceeded to limp to the empty seat in the back.

"When the accident happened we were told you were in the hospital, but when they said you'd be back today I assumed your injuries weren't severe and you were fully healed..." The teacher said.

"I said I'm fine..." Chihiro repeated, almost coldly.

"A-Alright, if you say so. Well, on today's agenda we have an excerpt from a feudal lord's diary from over a thousand years ago, please turn to page..." She started.

"Chihiro." A man said to her, she was in his office. He was a psychiatrist.

"Chihiro..." He said once more. "Chihiro are you really going to make me call you Sen?" He continued.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention... You don't if you don't want to. I'm not going to be here pretty soon anyways..." She replied.

"Wait, that sounds a lot like you're going to commit suicide." The man said.

"If I wanted to commit suicide I would have pulled the plug on the machines keeping me alive the week the accident happened... I'm moving." Chihiro said.

"Don't scare me like that, you've changed alot since the accident." The man sighed.

"Like what?" Chihiro asked.

"You've become cold and complacent towards anyone but the ones who are closest to you, and those could hardly be called friends. You've gotten into five fights since your injuries healed two months ago and each one of them you nearly killed the other person." The man listed off.

"If everything you had in this world was suddenly taken from you, would you even want to live anymore? The only reason I still am is because I have something to go back to, that's why I'm leaving." Chihiro said lowly.

"Well then, I hope everything works out but until then you need to keep control of your anger." The man sighed. Chihiro started laughing then. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Anger? You think I did those things because i was angry? You're terrible at your job. It's simple really, I did it because I wanted to. It may have been in self defense, but I'd rather not get stuck in prison for assault." Chihiro said.

"You really have grown cold." The man said.

"Yes, I have. Now I believe my time is up. Good day." Chihiro said. She then got up and walked out of the room. She was done with this psychiatrist, this school, this world even. She had to go back.

She walked the two miles to her parents' old house, and then took the dirt road near the driveway that she knew led to the abandoned amusement park. She stood at the tunnel entrance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt a familiar pulling sensation come over her, drawing her into the tunnel. She opened her eyes and strode forward with determination.

"It's getting dark, they're lighting the lanterns." Chihiro said to herself as she stood on one end of the bridge as the sun dipped under the horizon. She turned and saw the many shops and vendors light up as the darkness intensified and shadowy figures sprouted up.

"You shouldn't be here!" Chihiro heard from behind her. It was just like last time, but it wasn't Haku's voice that spoke.

"And why shouldn't I?" Chihiro said as she turned to see a girl around her age, she looked as if Haku had turned into a girl. The girl froze and stared at her long and hard.

"Sen?" She asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh, about three hundred years ago, I got strong and my spiritual body took a new form. It's me, Haku. What happened to you though?" She asked.

"Haku?... Wait, three hundred years?! How long have I been gone?" Sen asked.

"Five hundred years, a bit more than that actually." Haku answered.

"It's only been just over five for me..." Sen said.

"Interesting. You didn't answer my question though, what happened?" Haku asked, stepping up to her and putting a thumb on the scar.

"A few months ago, my parents and I were in a car accident... They died, I barely survived..." Sen explained softly.

"I see... I have to go, I assume you remember the way? It's been so long I barely recognized you, I doubt anyone else will. Try to stay hidden until you get to Yubaba." Haku said.

"Right. See you later." Sen said. Haku was surprised when she took off quickly and quietly, the complete opposite of the reckless little girl she remembered.

Sen had managed to swipe an Onigiri from one of the stands unnoticed before she began to fade away and was now trying to find a way across the bridge unnoticed. She was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, ready to run, and was surprised to see the Radish spirit.

"The Radish spirit? Do you recognize me?" Sen asked. He nodded and pointed at himself, then at her and then at the bridge.

"Yes, I need to get across unnoticed again." Sen said with a smile. He nodded and pointed at her, then at himself and then mimed holding his breath. She nodded, acknowledging that she got what he was saying, and took a deep breath as they stepped up to the large bridge.

She managed to keep her breath in with seconds to spare as they nodded to each other and she slipped through the side gate. She grinned as she looked at the long series of stairs in front of her. They didn't seem so long and scary anymore. In fact, she had a bit of fun speeding down them at full speed. That ended when she couldn't stop and wound up embedded an inch or two into the wall again.

"Finally." She breathed as she reached the rusty door that led to the boiler room. She pulled it open and entered, watching the shadows dance around the corridor leading to Kamaji. She reached the end and saw the six-armed man working. She folded her arms and leaned on the doorway.

"Are you Kamaji the boiler man?" She asked.

"Eh?" The man replied, looking over at her. "A human? I haven't seen one of you in centuries..." He grumbled to himself. She noticed a shot of gray running through his ridiculous moustache.

"I want a job." Sen said.

"Hm... I've got all the workers I need, there's soot everywhere all I need to do-"

"-Is cast a spell on it and you have workers." She finished for him. He gasped and stopped what he was doing. "I won't leave until you give me a job." She continued with a knowing grin.

"Sen?" He asked, crawling towards her.

"So you do recognize me." She said, pushing off of the wall and meeting him halfway in an embrace.

"My, you've grown in these many, many years. I'd ask what happened, but I have a feeling it'd bring painful memories up. Lin should be along soon, she'll take you to Yubaba. Before that though, Might I ask how you got here this time?" he said.

"I met Haku. He, or rather she, recognized me and trusted me to get here on my own this time. The radish spirit helped me across the bridge." Sen said.

"Hey old man who are you talking to?" They heard as the small door on the other side of the room.

"Would you believe me if I told you my niece?" Kamaji said with a grin.

"Your niece? Wait, is that a huma-... wait... it can't be!" Lin said, dropping her basket.

"Long time no see, Lin." Sen said.

"Holy shit I haven't seen you in centuries. You got bigger." The woman laughed.

"And you've got a bit more vulgar." Sen giggled.

"Eh, things have changed. I'm guessing it's the same as last time eh? I'll take you up top." Lin said, giving Kamaji his dinner and quickly sweeping the workers' food into the pit before leading Sen through the door. As they rode the first elevator up, Sen remembered something. On the bridge, she had seen a black clad figure watching over on the sides.

"You said things have changed, how so?" Sen asked.

"Well if you took the bridge you might have seen it, but this world's gotten darker. We need guards posted, Yubaba hired these ghost Samurai warriors a few years back. The bathhouse is one of the only truly safe places in this world now. You see, there's a ton of demons and evil spirits out there. A lot more than there were before and yubaba is one of the only powerful spirits that actively oppose them." Lin began, but stopped as they reached the peak of the first elevator. They quickly made their way to another elevator and took it up.

"The guards were hired because some very important spirits started coming here, and the evil spirits and demons target them for assassination and sometimes Yubaba herself. With all the extra guests we've also expanded. There are now Thirty floors and each one has been doubled in size. With all the extra space, it's too much for the servants and attendants like me to properly enforce the rules so the samurais also act as a police force." Lin continued.

"I thought this place looked bigger. I think I'll have a better chance at getting a job than last time." Sen said as they moved to the final elevator.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Lin asked.

"Because I've gotten stronger. In the last five and a half years, the last two months especially, I've taken my physical education very seriously... I joined my school's mixed martial arts and Kendo classes. I was a black belt in three different martial arts forms and was third to last rank in Kendo." Sen explained.

"THat's pretty impressive, but how strong are you like lifting wise?" Lin asked.

"Well I'm about 150, but I can lift double that consistently." Sen replied.

"Damn girl, I'm impressed. I guess you aren't that little Clutz I used to know." Lin said.

"I went through too much here and back in the human world to stay the same..." Sen said lowly.

"I guess you did. I gotta go now, good luck." Lin said as they reached the top floor. Sen smiled and got off.

Sen walked up to the huge double doors and put her hand on the handle. Right as she was about to pull, she remembered something. She took her hand off of the handle and instead rapped the knocker against the door. All four sets swung open in order and a familiar "Come in." was heard.

She made her way to the Witch's office quickly and found herself looking at the large spirit.

"What is it you want? I haven't got all day you know." She said in a bored tone.

"I want a job." Sen replied.

"And why should I give one to a smelly, lazy human?" Yubaba replied without looking up.

"Do you want a full answer or generalized?" Sen asked. yubaba looked up at that.

"Hmf... Like I said I haven't got all day." The witch huffed.

"I'm not lazy, I'll outpace most girl you already have and I know how to work a Bathhouse. I also know that you have a certain policy about people asking for work." Sen explained with a smirk.

"... Fine human... Here is your contract." The witch growled, snapping her fingers as a pen and paper apepared in front of her. She signed 'Sen' on the line and it floated over to the Witch. She glanced at it and did a double take.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that name..." She said and was suddenly right in front of Sen.

"Took you long enough." Sen smirked.

"Well, look who decided to show up after five centuries." Yubaba said.

"Five years for me. I was told how things have changed so you don't need to explain that. Just give me a job and I'll get to work." Sen said.

"Alright, but don't think you'll get off so easily as you did last time." Yubaba said, getting back to her seat.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything to go back to." Sen said, almost sadly.

"Hm?... I see. I'm guessing it has something to do with that nasty scar." She said and with a sigh spoke into the skull on her desk. "Get in here, you probably already know why." She said. A few moments later, haku came in with a smirk.

"I thought you weren't going to be Yubaba's henchman anymore." Sen said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not her henchman, I'm her co-owner." Haku said.

"Yes, though with what you do it's more like assistant. With the attempts on my life and all the new paperwork and other work I've gotten I couldn't afford to go out and do things if I could avoid it so I needed someone with my power to do what I used to. Haku was the only one I could trust and who was willing." Yubaba said.

"Glad to see you've climbed up the ladder." Sen said with a smile.

"Alright now be gone with you." yubaba said, shooing them.


End file.
